1. Technical Field
Improved measuring cups are disclosed. More specifically, improved measuring cups are disclosed which include volumetric markings visible from above the cup or from an elevated view or, visible while pouring liquid or solid material into or from the cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring cups are known. Conventionally, measuring cups include volume indicia marked along an exterior side of the cup. However, this marking system is inconvenient when the cook is attempting to pour partial amounts of material from the cup or, when the cook is attempting to only partially fill the cup. For example, to accurately place one quarter cup of material in a measuring cup having a total volume of two cups, the cook must either bend down to the countertop or work surface to view the level of material in the cup and the volume indicia as the cup is being partially filled or, the cook must hold the measuring cup at eye level while partially filling the cup. In either instance, achieving an accurate volume of material in a measuring cup can be uncomfortable as well as time consuming. This problem is exacerbated when the cup is fabricated from an opaque material.
Other known measuring cups have volume indicia on the inside surface of the measuring cup. However, because these indicia are on the vertical wall of the cup, they are difficult to read from a normal, standing position, while the measuring cup is on the countertop or work surface. Again, to accurately view the desired volume marking, the cook must bend over and get his/her eyes closer to the cup or closer to the surface of the countertop. Also, if the cup is made from an opaque material, the indicia can be very hard to read.
One solution to this problem is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,732 which discloses a measuring cup with a sloped ramp disposed along the interior surface of the vertical wall of the cup. The sloped ramp has volume indicia spaced apart along the ramp. However, these indicia are difficult to read and because each volume indicia is a single line on a relatively narrow ramp and, as a result, it is difficult to accurately fill the cup with the volume of material desired.
Therefore, there is need for an improved measuring cup which provides volume indicia that are easily seen from an elevated view, above the cup, while the cup is resting on a countertop or work surface.
In satisfaction of the aforenoted needs, an improved measuring is disclosed which comprises a bottom wall connected to at least three sidewalls which, in turn, are connected together to form an open top and at least three corners. One of the corners forms a spout and at least one of the other corners is connected to a plurality of vertically spaced apart steps disposed inside the cup. Each step has a top generally horizontal surface and the generally horizontal surfaces of each step are marked with volumetric indicia. In this way, as the user fills the with material, either liquid or solid, the user is confident that the correct volume has been achieved when the volumetric indicia disposed on the horizontal surface of the selected step begins to be covered with material.
In a refinement, at least one exterior surface of the one of the sidewalls is also marked with volumetric indicia. In such an embodiment, it is preferable that the cup be fabricated from a clear material, such as clear plastic.
In another refinement, one of the sidewalls, preferably the sidewall disposed opposite the spout, is connected to a handle. In a further refinement, the handle extends downward far enough so that a distal end of the handle is generally parallel with the bottom wall of the cup. In this way, the handle adds to the stability of the cup when it is disposed on a horizontal work surface.
Preferably, in a three-cornered cup design, at least two other corners include steps marked with volumetric indicia. Alternatively, all three corners, including the corner that forms the spout, can include steps marked with volumetric indicia. Further, alternative embodiments such as four-cornered cups, with three or more of the corners including steps marked with volumetric indicia, can be provided.
Preferably, the handle includes a polymeric gripping member for ease of handling.